Maura's Good Deed
by Henri Jane
Summary: AU! (Loosely based on a Tumblr prompt.) When Maura Isles witnesses Angela and Cavanagh being rude to a homeless woman that came into the precinct, she decides to follow her instincts instead. Maura follows the woman, planning on offering her food. Instead, she gets offered a second chance. Who is this woman that brings out Maura's caring side? (Rated M for homeless scenes, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first R&I fanfic, and it may not make a lot of sense at first. Normal disclaimers apply, only time you'll see it this fic. I'm a rambler, so these are liable to be any length. Any feedback is great, PM me if you want. My "About Me" is WAY WAY outta date, so ignore the majority of that. I'll try to update regularly, but college freshman classes may keep me away. The more bugged I am about it = more updates! lol Happy reading! ~ Henri Jane**

Maura Isles had just sat down at a table close to the counter of BPD's cafe to wait for Angela Rizzoli to bring her a mint decaf tea and a British bagel when a grungy woman with long dark hair and beautiful but defeated mocha eyes came in the door, blinking rapidly. Before Maura could really process, the ragged woman was at the counter, glancing around her suspiciously. Maura initially thought that the woman was going to try to steal something, but the woman instead walked right up to Angela. Maura tensed in preparation for getting up to pay for the woman's meal as long as the woman wasn't rude to Angela. "Ma, please, I just want a few plain bagels, I'm not asking for a five-course Italian dinner with expensive wine. Ma..." The woman was begging, and Maura was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

Maura was even more surprised when the normally kind Angela Rizzoli jerked back from the other woman's touch. "I don't have a daughter. Go away." Angela turned her back on the woman, and Homicide Captain Sean Cavanagh walked up in all of his authority as soon as Angela moved away. "Is everything okay here Ange?" Angela stays turned away, but Maura can see a single tear slip silently down her cheek as the older woman shakes her head. "C'mon Miss, let's get you out of here."

Cavanagh took the woman roughly by the arm and began escorting her out. The woman just sobbed harder, but she didn't fight him. Sean, whom had earned Maura's deepest respect, was roughly dragging an innocent homeless woman from the precinct. Maura quickly realized that her carefully organized world was turning upside down, so she did something she'd never done before. She followed her gut. Standing quickly, Maura rushed to the bar, cutting in front of Homicide Detective Barry Frost. "Sorry Barold. Angela, may I have five blueberry bagels to go please. I wish to take them home with me." Maura refused to allow the hives to appear, and was mildly surprised when they didn't.

Angela nodded and gathered them up silently, handing them over with a smile of thanks that she didn't expect Maura to decipher. Maura threw down a five dollar bill and turned to stride quickly and purposefully towards the door. She remembered her manners halfway across the room. "I'll pay the rest when I come in Tuesday." It was Labor Day weekend, and the precinct had Monday off. Maura barged through the door after she was out of the cafe. Sean was just coming out of an alley, so Maura waited until he had passed her into the doors of the precinct before charging down the alleyway. She was immensely grateful that she'd had to learn how to sprint in heels, silently at that, in boarding school.

Barreling past a dumpster, Maura slowed down before turning and jogging back. Unsure of the protocol in which to approach the "home" of a homeless person, Maura again chose to follow her instincts. Knocking on the dumpster lightly, Maura heard nothing. Feeling ridiculous, she leaned over slightly and whispered into the small opening that had appeared when she wasn't looking, "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. My name is Maura; I'm a doctor." The small crack closed at the final statement. "No, I'm a good doctor, I'm the kind that only wants to help people."

The crack remained shut, and Maura's heart sank. She'd lost her chance to help the woman, until a boy around ten years old came scrambling around the corner. "Ma, I..." He cut off abruptly and tried to get away, but Maura grabbed his shoulder just tight enough to keep him from getting away.

"Hush, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to bring your Ma some food, but she won't accept it. Will you give it to her if I promise to leave?" Maura knew that it wouldn't be eaten if she followed through, but a plan was slowly forming in her mind. "Don't touch my brother, you perv!" A girl looking to be the boy's twin came quickly toward Maura, intending to strike her, but the woman from the precinct jumped out from the somehow open dumpster and pulled her children away from Maura. "Please, no food. Just peace. Leave."

Maura shook her head. She knew that it'd be hard to do, what she was planning, but she proceeded anyway. "No, I came out here for a reason. I want to give you these, they're fresh and I haven't done anything to them. I'm working on clearing both of our peace of minds. And no, I'm not leaving here without you and your kids. I'm taking you all back to my home to get you all cleaned up and give everyone a check-up."

The woman shook her head no. Two teen girls came around the corner just then, freezing at the sight before them. "Ma..." One started slowly. "Whuz goin on?" Their mother motioned the two to join her, which they did. "Who's the primp?"

Maura leaned forward slightly. "My name's Maura Isles, and I brought your family food. I want to take you all back to my house, I need to check on all of you. I'm a doctor." The two girls shook their heads. The other older girl laughed a little. "Ma not stupid, she know bettah."

Maura sighed. "I know your mother's not stupid, none of you are. I just want to help." Maura rolled her eyes. She reached slowly to just under her shirt, where her .357 Magnum was concealed. "You can take my pistol and keep it with you until you feel safe enough. My only request is that you never use it against me unless truly justified and that if you decide to leave, that you leave it with me. It's the only armed protection I have." Once her jacket was pulled back, Maura raised her hands slightly. "You can even remove it yourself."

**AN(2): I know it was kinda short, but bare with me. You'll catch on pretty quickly. I'm gonna try not to give too much away. No beta, so offer if ya want to take up the job. I don't think there are too many mistakes, I'm kinda OCD about that kinda thing, but ya never know. R&R if you want a shout-out! I might even dedicate the next chapter to you... (wink wink, nudge nudge)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For those of you that reviewed, thank you. Out of my five reviewers, only one of you didn't log in! So proud! Anyway, the reason that Angela and Cavanagh were rude to the woman will be explained later on. This is one of those stories that not everything is explained until close to the end. I don't fully answer that question in this chapter, and probably won't in the next one. Otherwise, all of my reviews were fairly good. Thank you for that, and read on!**

The woman's eyes searched Maura's face, but couldn't find anything insincere in it. She looked to her children before motioning with her head that the four needed to go back to the dumpster. She then reached over and pulled the gun carefully from Maura's waist. She studied it for a moment, and then pulled the clip out and handed it back to her, stuffing the now-empty gun in her coat-pocket. "Trust you too."

Maura nodded slowly, trying not to show her relief. She did not, however, manage to hide her shock when the four children came back from the dumpster. The woman motioned to the two teens that had come up earlier. "Chloe and Noelle." Maura nodded. The mother motioned to the boy and girl that had come up to Maura first. "Thomas and Fran." Maura nodded again. "Lila, Boog,Jake, Bug, Lena, Elnora, Fritz, and Cocoa." She motioned to each as she said their names, and Maura nodded, slightly dazed.

When nothing else was forthcoming, Maura led the family back to her vehicle. Her fully refurbished four-door stardust-blue 1969 Chevy Impala was sitting there in all of its glory, looking very tiny and clean. The still-unnamed woman took a step back, but Maura firmly shook her head. "Chloe or Noelle first, then Thomas or Fran, then the other oldest. The other of the second set can sit on one's lap, the others can be piled in on their laps. You can take the passenger side with the youngest on your lap." Maura took a much-needed deep breath. "Normally, I would never condone something so unsafe, but my larger car is at home." Jane just stared at Maura as her children followed Maura's directions.

All but Maura, the woman, Lena, Fritz, and Cocoa were in the car before the woman spoke. "Won't your living partner be upset?" She asked slowly. At Maura's quirked brow, the woman shrugged apologetically. "No single woman I've ever known has had two cars."

Maura smiled, embarrassed. "I bought one when I began spending time with co-workers. It made me feel less alone." She shrugged as well. "I'm single." She looked at the three kids now outside the vehicle. "You'll have to hold at least two of them. If you know that they won't cause me to wreck, I can hold one of them."

The woman nodded slowly. She turned to the three children, all looking to be below three. "Which one of you will be good and sit on the doctor's lap?" Fritz slowly got up and stumbled over to Maura, tripping just before he could grab her. Maura instinctively caught him and swung him up into the air.

"Gotcha!" She smiled, which he giggled at. "Now, why don't we all get into the car and leave before someone catches us." She walked around the car with Fritz in her arms as if she'd been carrying him all his life, and smiled uncertainly at the woman before getting in. The woman got in as well and pulled the two toddlers into her lap. She shut the door carefully.

When the car was slowing down so that Maura could pull into her drive after a fifteen minute silent ride, the woman spoke again. "I'll clean your car. We'll stay out of your way. Once I get a job, I'll pay you back everything, with interest. I promise."

Maura sighed. "I'm not giving out charity. I plan on helping you out, and you'll do no such thing. I invited you into my home, I expect you to eat with me and spend at least some of your time with me. I will help you in any way I can. Now, we're here, would everyone please be careful getting out that you don't fall on my sidewalk. We don't want any scrapes and bruises, now, do we?"

Maura got out of her car after pulling it into the other half of her garage, but everyone else just sat there, staring in shock at Maura's garage. "This is your house?" One of the younger ones; _Bug_, Maura thought; asked in awe. Maura and the five oldest guests laughed.

"No, honey, this is my garage. My house is through that door." She pointed to the other side of her 2013 red Ford Ecosport, where there was a white door. "Now everyone out, we need to start on those checkups so that we can all get cleaned up and into bed at a decent hour." Maura waited with Fritz babbling incoherently with excitement as everyone got out and shut the car doors. She led the way to the door and unlocked it, careful not to dislodge the toddler as she did so. "Everyone wait here in the kitchen while all of us get through."

Maura watched as child after child passed by her. Finally, the woman and Maura were all that was left. Maura motioned the woman forward, and finally the woman nodded and went through. Maura followed her and closed and locked the door behind her. "Now, why don't you decide who goes first and we can do checkups in another room, or everyone can just stay in the living room and I can go through you one by one. Either way, I need to go get my medical bag and some extra things that I have in the spare room. You all can move through into the living room and discuss which option you prefer." She tried to sit Fritz on the floor, but he held on tight.

"I guess Fritz here can be my little helper, huh?" She tickled his sides as she walked down the hall, noticing that Fran followed her, but not saying anything about it. She went into the guest bedroom and sat Fritz down on the floor. "Will you help me gather up everything we need to make sure you and your family are okay?" Fritz cocked his head to the side, then gave one exaggerated nod. Maura giggled. "Okay, here, I'll put everything on the bed, and you make sure that I have everything, okay?"

Maura went around, gathering this and that, putting everything on the bed in a very ordered manner. She kept an eye on Fritz, who appeared to be keeping meticulous record of everything Maura was putting in his sight, and one on Fran, who had a smirk watching her younger brother at his task. When she was done, she crouched down by Fritz. "Did I get everything, honey?" Fritz tilted his head to the side, and then shook it, causing Maura to laugh in surprise. "No? Well what did I forget then?" Fritz made a wrapping motion around one wrist with the other hand, causing Maura to look at him in confusion. "OH! You mean gauze? I did forget gauze, didn't I?" Fritz nodded vigorously.

Maura got up and went to the wardrobe, grabbing the gauze. "Alright Fritz, is that everything now?" Fritz nodded. "Okay, good. Why don't we ask Fran if she'll help us carry everything back to the others, hmm?" Fran stiffened at the knowledge that she'd been caught, and then slowly walked into the room stiffly. "Oh honey, I'm not mad. I understand that you wanted to make sure that your brother was safe with me. I really could use the help carrying some of this though, if you don't mind." Fran shook her head and looked at the assortment of medical supplies laid out so orderly on the bed, and her eyes welled up. Everything was so clean here, surely this woman was going to ask for something that they shouldn't give in return for being so kind to more than twelve dirty people.

Maura noticed Fran spacing out, but just gathered everything into sets so that it was easier for the three of them to carry. "Fritz, will you carry the gauze, and this little box here. It has some of the most important things in it." Fritz nodded and allowed Maura to place the gauze over his wrist like a bracelet and put the box over his arms. She then turned to Fran. "Here kiddo, let's let you carry this slightly larger first aid kit and the clothes I think will work for your siblings and yourself." Fran allowed Maura to load everything on her arms that she'd suggested, and then stood looking at her. "I'm going to carry this stuff back with you, and then go see if I can find something for your mother to wear, okay?"

This woman was asking her if what she wanted to do was okay? Something was seriously starting to make Fran like this woman, which wasn't good. She knew better than to trust anyone, even some of her siblings. However, the doctor seemed unsure, so Fran nodded. The three carried everything out to the living room to a sight that none had thought possible, the children because they never expected to be in a house, and Maura because she had never expected to feel such a connection to strangers in her home, though the only thing that passed through her mind was _family_.

The mother was sitting on the lone blanket that the family had brought with them on the couch with the two youngest on her lap and the others arranged around her so that they only took up the couch. Maura smiled. She set her supplies on the coffee table and helped Fran and Fritz to do the same. She turned to the family that was sitting on her couch. "I think it would be best if you all bathed before I did your checkups, I don't want to get dirt or germs to get in the way of me caring for you all to the best of my ability." The woman nodded, her head not coming up quite as far as it was before that.

"I'm not trying to be rude, it is statistically a fact that any amount of dirt or debris in a medicated area will be more likely to cause infection than in a non-medicated area. I too will at least need to wash my entire arms because I am the one dong the checkup." The woman nodded again. "Now, who first, they're your children, you decide. I can help you, or not. It is your and their choice, though I'll be seeing them in near-nudity shortly anyhow, and I would only be doing so in a professional manner."

"I don't like it. Me no need bath twelve kids alone. You need to bed early. You take Noelle, Fran, Lila, Bug, Elnora, and Fritz. I take Chloe, Thomas, Boog, Jake, Lena, and Cocoa. Teach me?" The woman said hoarsely.

Maura nodded. "Of course. You can use the downstairs bathroom, and I'll take my six up to the master bathroom. I need to go get you clean clothes, there weren't any that would fit an adult in the downstairs bedroom. If Fran and Fritz want to take your six kids to the bathroom you'll be bathing them in, I can take you and my six up and get you something to wear."

The woman paused, and then nodded. "Fran, Fritz do so. Then up stairs to landing, we come get you." All of the children nodded, and then the two groups split off. Maura's head was slightly light. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. "This is the bathroom. You kids stay here, I'll be right back." She left the four children in her master bathroom, and led the woman into her room. She immediately dove into her silk pajama drawer, speaking to the woman behind her. "I never did catch your name."

She pulled out a pair of blue pajamas with black dots covering them, a set with a long-sleeved shirt, a tank, and a pair of long bottoms. She held them up, trying to decide if they would fit the slightly larger woman, before nodding in satisfaction. "These should do, give me just a moment." She riffled through her undergarment drawer, finally pulling out a package of new bikini cut cotton panties. "I never will wear these, you and your oldest children can have them. They've been in here for I don't know how long."

She looked back to the woman, who was standing in the middle of Maura's bedroom frozen. Maura slowly approached the woman. "What is it? What... What's wrong?"

"Jane. Call me Jane." The woman hadn't moved more than to say the words.

Maura was completely baffled, but took a deep breath. "Jane?" She asked hesitantly. "Jane, are you okay?" The woman shook, and then straightened back up.

"May I sit here? For a moment."

Maura nodded. "I'll be right back." She walked out of her room, and walked to Fran and Fritz. Taking both of their hands, she led them to her master bathroom. "Noelle, do you think you can make sure everyone gets decently clean if I leave you and Chloe in charge? I need to get some food ready for all of us, and I want to talk to your mother."

Noelle nodded, and Maura showed her how to work her garden tub, suggesting that maybe she or one of the other three oldest get in with the younger ones and bath them while in the tub. Then, she y down and got the other kids. She took them up and explained that Noelle had been given instructions and that everyone was to listen to her. Any problems would be dealt with accordingly. She quickly assured them that there would be no abuse of any kind in her house, between each other or from her, and that that didn't mean that the punishments would be any less unpleasant for it. She then ran the first bath and got towels and washrags for every child, before leaving the room with the door cracked open.

Maura Isles walked downstairs to her kitchen and stood at the sink, her head bowed as she tried to allow some of the stress of the day to leave her body. She didn't have time for yoga or meditating now, so this would have to do. She hadn't heard anyone come down the stairs, and so spun around with a kitchen knife in her hand when she felt someone touch her. She stared wide-eyed at Jane, who had walked up behind her. "I... I'm sorry. Y... You scared me." Maura set the knife down carefully and backed away from the also-scared woman.

Jane and Maura both shook themselves, and then Jane walked over to Maura. She turned her around gently by the shoulders, and then began massaging them with long, nimble fingers. "I not mean to scare. Only to help. You so kind." She sighed. "Help me speak, like you. Normal. Forgotten how."

Maura laughed self-deprecatingly. "I don't talk normally, I'll be of no help to you there." Jane looked at her strangely. "I speak too matter-of-fact. I use scientific terms and almost always use proper grammar. No one else does. No one understands me."

Jane squeezed the woman's shoulders in support. "I do. Just do not remember to speak the same. Missing words."

Maura reached up and squeezed Jane's hand. "I will help you as much as I can. Once you and your kids settle in a little, I might ask my friend Barry to help you. He's good with kids and you will like him."

"Thank you, Doctor. Food now?" Maura chuckled. "Yes, Jane, food now." She turned and went to look into her refrigerator. "What do you and your kids like? I mean, what would you prefer?"

Jane shrugged. "Not out of bins or out of date." She grimaced, "That sound bad, but true."

"It does sound bad, but if you are honest, it is okay." She looked inside the refrigerator again. "Hmm. I have the makings for a fresh salad, and maybe a spinach and chicken wrap. Would that be okay?"

Jane nodded, though her nose scrunched at the mention of spinach. "You're really going to turn up your nose at spinach?" Maura laughed.

Jane looked at her in shock, before bursting out in laughter herself. "No real food in fifteen years. Spinach okay."

Maura looked sadly at Jane before nodding and pulling out the ingredients. She set out lettuce, spinach, tomatoes, radishes, cucumbers, mushrooms, artichokes, olives, chicken breast, mayonnaise, mustard, a raspberry vinaigrette, and a few other ingredients. She turned around and looked at Jane. "If you wish, you may go help your kids, or you may take your shower down in the guest bath."

Jane shrugged, and then looked at Maura shyly. "I think I'd like my own shower first if you check the kids."

Maura smiled reassuringly at Jane. "Of course. I'll get your clothes and a towel and cloth, and I can show you how to work it the water you wish." Jane nodded mutely. She couldn't remember anyone being so nice to her. Maura went up and gathered Jane's clothes and a towel and cloth from the bathroom, bringing Fritz, Elnora, Bug, Thomas, and Cocoa with her. "You five stay here, I'll be right back and you can help me make food for all of us." She led Jane into the guest bath and turned on the spray, showing her how to adjust the temperature to her liking. She left, shutting the door behind her after telling her that she would be in the kitchen if Jane needed anything.

Back in the kitchen, Maura picked up the four youngest one at a time, sitting them on the counter. She pulled Thomas over closer, ruffling his hair affectionately, much to his dismay. "Now, why don't Bug and Elnora work on the lettuce, while Fritz and Cocoa work on the spinach? I'll show you how to work on both, and then Thomas can keep an eye on you while he mixes up the dressing." Maura showed the kids how to tear up lettuce for a salad without using a knife, and the middle two set to work on it. It occurred to Maura right then that she still didn't know the ages of any of the children.

She next showed Fritz and Cocoa how to check the spinach for dark spots, before setting out bowls next to each toddler. She then set two bowls in front of Thomas. "If you could keep an eye on them, the dressing isn't too hard. Just decide how much you think the fourteen of us will need, and then pour half that amount of the vinaigrette into the bowl, like this, and then add a tablespoon of mayonnaise and one squirt of mustard. A pinch of salt, and you're done. This is the only food I estimate on, and it is always easy to fix if you get too much or too little of something."

Maura pushed the empty bowl towards him, and asked him again to watch the younger four while she grilled the chicken on her foreman bar grill for the next fifteen minutes. He nodded, not saying a word. Maura began grilling the chicken, adding a touch of this or that, making sure that she kept the chicken slightly bland to keep from upsetting the children's stomachs. Checking the chicken two minutes later, she turned around, expecting to see disaster. What she saw instead both warmed and broke her heart. The four she had set up beforehand were methodically working through what they had been shown, and three of the others were watching in awe at how their siblings were preparing them food; good, abundant food.

Maura smiled to herself. "Lila, Jake, Lena, would you guys mind helping me with something? I could really use your help. We need paper plates and forks, could you manage that? They're in that cupboard and the drawer there. If you would set them around the table in the living room, that would be appreciated. There aren't enough seats, but just setting them around the table would be nice."

The three puffed out their chests and got to work, but Lila came over and pulled on Maura's shirt. "Mo, need wataw." Maura looked perplexed for a moment, and then nodded. "We'll get drinks with supper." Lila shook her head. "Need wataw _now_, Mo." Maura sighed. "Okay, Kiddo. Let me check on the chicken first."

Maura turned back and flipped the chicken over, seasoning the side that is now up to match the side that was up to begin with. She then began searching her cupboards for a child-safe cup. Finding a plastic cup, Maura went to the refrigerator and filled it up halfway with water. She turned around to give the girl the cup, but pulled up short. In the doorway between the kitchen and dining room, Lila was laying across Jake's lap, pale and shaking. Jake and Lena were trying to keep her calm and quiet, but Lila was sobbing. Maura dropped the cup and was by her side in little more than an instant.

"Oh honey! Why didn't you say anything?" She knelt down by the three, checking Lila's pulse and temperature. "You're freezing kiddo. And you're pulse is slow. What happened? Jake, can you tell me?"

Jake looked up at Maura with resentful eyes, and then pantomimed taking a drink. Maura's face fell. "I didn't know she needed the drink this badly. Most kids just ask for water when they get bored. Oh honey, I didn't mean to make you sick. How do I help her? One of you, please use words, I don't understand all of your signing!" Maura's tone was a little sharp, which caused the Jake and Lena to freeze momentarily in fright.

Just as Maura began to apologize, Bug spoke up. "Mo, she need wataw and Ma. Get Ma, Mo." The little girl shook her head when Maura just sat there. "Go now, Mo. Ma need help Lila."

Maura sat there for a moment, and then got up and sprinted full-out towards the guest bathroom. "Jane! Jane, Lila..." Maura cut off after she opened the bathroom door. She hadn't thought about the fact that Jane would be naked, and opened the door to the sight of Jane's naked behind pointed towards the door as she dried her legs. Jane dropped the towel and spun around towards the door, naked as a person could be. She had paled dramatically when she heard Maura's voice. Both of them forgot about the fact that Jane was stark naked.

"Lila, I didn't give her water. She... She's laying down, pale, cold to the touch. I don't know what to do." Maura told her, trying to keep her composure. She knew she was a failure, but this was ridiculous. How could she fail the family she was trying to help so badly. Jane took off towards the kitchen, and Maura went after her, again forgetting that Jane was naked. The now-clean woman slid to a stop by her daughter, scraping the skin off of her knees without noticing.

"Lila, what happened, baby?" Jane took Lila's head and placed it in her lap, caressing the little girl's hair. "Mo no water give." The girl croaked.

Jane shook her head sadly. "What happened, baby?" She questioned again. Lila shook. "Ate bad food morning. Bad food make Lila sick." She moaned and held her stomach, but Maura jumped into action when she heard the truth.

Running back to the guest bathroom, she grabbed the pajamas that she had given Jane, an extra towel, and a bucket and thermometer. She went back to the kitchen to see everyone else gathered as well, though the original five were still working hard. "Jane, I need you to move. If she has food poisoning, I can work with that. I need someone to check the grill, if none of you know how, I know Thomas was watching me, so he should be able to take care of it. Once the meat is white all of the way through, it should be done. Don't try it to test it, because pink chicken will make you very, very sick."

No one moved at first, so Thomas walked over to the grill and turned the chicken over slowly and carefully, making sure to do it exactly like Maura had. Maura smiled, as did Jane. Both were proud of the young boy. Maura went back to checking on the young girl, taking vitals and getting her to slowly sip some water. The girl slowly began to regain her color, before turning green. Maura held her up over the bucket, keeping her hair out of the way as the girl threw up and then began dry heaving once her stomach was empty.

Maura took care of the girl, moving her into the living room, while Jane took charge in the kitchen. As the older children began cutting up the other ingredients, Jane and Thomas shared notes through hand-flashes and sign language, and he filled her in on what they were supposed to be doing. Jane pointed out where things should go as they were finished being prepared, and by the time Thomas was done grilling the chicken, everything else was ready. Jane cut up the chicken and got out cups like the one on the floor, making sure not to fill them too close to the top with water from the refrigerator as Thomas showed her how Maura had done it.

Meanwhile, Maura was getting Lila to sit up, and once she was comfortable with that, went ahead and went through the girl's checkup as quickly as possible. The girl only had a few bumps, bruises, and abrasions, along with one badly-healed broken arm and a half-healed fractured rib. She was honestly very lucky that the rib hadn't punctured her lung. Maura wrapped the girl's ribs and made sure it was secure, put the arm in a sling, and doctored the bruises and scrapes that the girl had. When she was done, she picked the girl up and carried her back to the kitchen. Maura pulled out a chair and sat her down in it. "Stay here and don't help. We can cover everything."

Maura went in to the kitchen to a beautiful sight. Jane and her kids were just putting the finishing touches on the salads and wraps, obviously planning on carrying the fixed plates into the dining room. "Jane." Maura said quietly. "Can I talk to you in the dining room for a moment while the kids make sure they have what they want?" Jane raised an eyebrow but nodded. Once in the dining room, Maura turned to Jane, a frown pulling down on the area between her eyes. "Lila has been really hurt in the past. She has a recently broken rib and a badly healed break in her arm. I wrapped her ribs and put her arm in a sling. I don't want her helping with the chores for at least this week, maybe next week. Everyone needs to eat and then I will start on the rest of your check ups. The kitchen can wait until afterward."

Jane just shook her head and went to Lila, wrapping her in a hug. "Maura not mean it baby. You not useless. You not fragile! You broke and need to heal, 'kay?" Lila shook in her mother's arms, much to Maura's horror. "OH no! I wasn't saying any of that! Lila, honey, what I meant was that I want to make sure you heal correctly so that you can grow up as big and strong as your mother. I want you to be healthy, that's why I'm telling you to be on restriction."

Lila sobbed into her mother's neck, but nodded and looked up at Maura. "Promise, Doc Mo?" Maura laughed and nodded. "Of course, baby." Lila smiled, and snuggled into her mother. Maura laughed. "Lila, how about we eat, and then you can sleep? Does that sound okay?" Lila frowned but nodded, and Jane and Maura headed back into the kitchen. "Okay guys, let's get into the dining room so we can eat." Jane said, and the children took their plates and cups and went to sit down. Maura chuckled, causing Jane to look questioningly at her. "Your kids are very well-behaved."

Jane looked down. "They... they know... that... we... cannot... be rude... or we'll... outstay... our welcome." Maura beamed. "Very good, you're getting back into the habit very quickly. But that isn't true. You are all welcome here as long as you wish to stay. I will never kick your family out, it would be unthinkable. Your family was invited here by me, so it would be unspeakably rude to un-invite you."

Jane blushed and nodded. "Thank you." And the two of them picked up their plates and joined the children in the dining room for a very late supper.

**AN: This chapter is A LOT longer than the previous one, let me know how long you would prefer the chapters. For those of you that noticed that Maura went from Google-speak to talk-to-kids really quickly, it was just a little difficult to get the transition as slow as it should be. Besides, I think canon-Maura handles kids pretty well, so although I'm not the happiest with how she transitioned there, it was the best I could do. Anyway, thanks!**


End file.
